Super Sweet
by civillove
Summary: Prompt: One help their kid (or kids) make breakfast in bed for the parent whose birthday it is (I changed so that instead of a birthday, one of them is sick in bed, hope that's okay :3)


One of my favorite seblaine writers and my angel (sophisticatedloserchick) asked me for three seblaine!daddies prompts :3 here they are, I hope you like them! They will be posted individually.

1) One help their kid (or kids) make breakfast in bed for the parent whose birthday it is (I changed so that instead of a birthday, one of them is sick in bed, hope that's okay :3)

Super Sweet |3,543 words

Sebastian knew Blaine had been feeling off for days.

He could just tell. After three years of being married, and how many years of dating that pain in the ass before then, he just sensed certain things about him.

He knew that every time Blaine would take a long breath in Warbler practice before smiling extra wide and careful that he was frustrated that Thad was still not getting the dance moves right for the transition of the song. He knew that when he played with a curl behind his ear that he was deep in thought about something (and Sebastian liked to assume he was thinking about him, maybe driving him right into a wall and fucking the worries right out of his head…but he was optimist). He knew that thunder scared the crap out of him, even when he tried to comfort their four year old daughter for the same fear late at night when the rain and wind would rock their apartment. He guessed he should thank Cooper for instilling that into the younger Anderson; too many nights camped out in the backyard in a shitty tent in the middle of thunderstorms. The older wasn't exactly the brightest bulb on the Hollywood sign.

Sebastian knew when Blaine was horny, that being one of his favorite mannerisms that he liked to look for and pay attention to. The shorter would draw his lower lip into his mouth and watch his husband, eyes pin-pricking black as his stomach bubbled with anticipation at what they were about to get into. Blaine would interrupt Sebastian right in the middle of anything he was doing—it didn't matter if it was bills, cooking dinner, taking a shower…or shopping for a business shirt right in the middle of a department store. Sebastian loved that about him; uncontrollable and wild when he wanted him; _needed_ his body. Not to mention he swore like a fucking trucker while cumming.

He knew simple emotions too; raw anger, the kind that made Blaine pace back and forth in their living room with his fists clenched. Sebastian would just silently watch him from the couch and wish they would have gotten that punching bag for their spare room. When he was upset he'd try to internalize everything; because that's just what Blaine did. Always worried about other people before anything else that he'd draw in on himself and insist nothing was wrong…until he broke down. Which usually involved a lot of crying and Sebastian holding him until the shaking stopped.

The best, though, had to be when he was happy. There was this contagious light that filled Blaine's hazel eyes to the point where it colored them to resemble honey; it seemed to ignite his entire body, electrify his muscles until he was bouncing on the balls of his feet—to which Sebastian would joke that their furniture wasn't sturdy enough for him to start jumping on it.

It was because Sebastian could read Blaine so well that he knew he was sick.

His face had been pale, almost as white as a sheet, the dark purple circles under his eyes giving his cheekbones a sunken in look. His eyes had been dull, a putrid yellow, not the bright honey he was used to and missed. He had had a high fever that Sebastian tried to take his temperature for multiple times but Blaine was stubborn when he didn't feel well, insisted he was fine until he threw up in the middle of the kitchen, nearly traumatizing their four year old. Sebastian had banished him to bed, telling him to stay there until the room stopped spinning. That had been two days ago—the constant sleep and diet of liquids with copious amounts of Advil had done him some good but he wasn't out of the woods yet. One more day and he'd be back on his feet, singing show tunes in the kitchen while he made pancakes for Luci.

Sebastian quietly pushed the bedroom door open with his foot as he came in to check on Blaine, running a hand through his messy bed head locks. He'd been up all night with him, trying to coax him into sleep that lasted more than five hours before he woke up sweating and then shaking cold from it ten minutes later. He sat down on the edge of the bed, Blaine face planted into his pillow, curls wild and unruly against his neck. He set down the mug of coffee he was sipping on the nightstand and ran his fingers through the curls, his wedding ring shining a strip of gold against the ceiling from the ray of sunshine managing to peek through the tightly drawn curtains.

Blaine moved gently against the touch and made a soft groan. "'Bastian." He said softly and turned his head to look at him. "You need to go to work."

"Sorry, Killer. I can't leave you alone to die." He teased.

He managed an eye roll and tried to sit up but his muscles were still weak, jello-like from the lack of food. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Did you get Luci up and to school?"

"It's Saturday, don't worry about it."

"Oh," He frowned, glancing at the coffee on the nightstand like he wanted to try it but then shook his head. "M'hungry."

Sebastian smirked. "I bet, you've barely eaten anything in the past three days. I told you time and time again that being a school teacher was a bad idea."

Blaine huffed. "I love my job, even though fourth graders aren't exactly the cleanest."

He scrunched his nose. "Like little germ sponges."

"Your daughter will eventually be a fourth grader, Sebastian." Blaine sounded tired but there was a hint of a smile as he spoke.

"Well…that will be different, obviously."

The shorter managed a chuckle that sounded forced with his dry throat. "Obviously. The girl eats her food like it might be the last meal she'll ever encounter."

"It's not my fault she has your messy eating habits." Sebastian said with a shrug.

"If I wasn't dying, I'd hit you right now."

Sebastian snorted and turned his head when he heard the door open. Luci walked in slowly, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. She was still in her dinosaur pajamas, complete with raptor feet slippers, dragging her stuffed animal cat that looked like it had been through the washing machine too many times.

"Pa pa." She whined, huffing softly before Sebastian got off the bed to go pick her up.

"Hey little acorn." He shifted her onto his hip and kissed her forehead, brushing her dark curls that were frizzy from sleep away from her face. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Luci made a soft noise before looking over at Blaine, who managed to sit up and give her a soft smile and a wave. Sebastian could tell it was taking a lot out of him but that he didn't want to scare their daughter with how sick he had been with the flu.

"Hey baby, why don't you ask Pa Pa to put on _Hey Arnold _for you in the living room?" Blaine coughed into his shoulder before leaning back into the headboard.

She frowned, looking at Sebastian with concerned and vibrant green eyes, even in the darkness of the bedroom. "Wan daddy."

Sebastian glanced at Blaine, who shook his head. "I don't want her to get sick."

"You're probably not catchy anymore."

"I don't want to risk it." Blaine insisted.

The taller sighed before bouncing Luci in his arms a little to distract her from wanting Blaine. "How bout we go make some pancakes for daddy, hmm?"

Luci hugged her stuffed cat close and watched Blaine in bed a moment before nodding her head. "Did monsers get him?" She asked Sebastian, looking up at him.

Sebastian's eyebrows crinkled. "Monsters? No, honey, daddy is sick. That's all."

"I hear monsers get daddy las night." She insisted. "He was matking noises."

Any color that had been kissing Blaine's cheeks suddenly faded and Sebastian would have laughed at his daughter's accusations…if it wasn't for the death glare his husband was giving him. So maybe a ten o'clock at night handjob hadn't been the best idea but…in Sebastian's experience, nothing sweated out a fever like an orgasm.

"You're a bad influence." Blaine said, running a hand over his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick and dying over there?"

Blaine smiled into the palm of his hand and let out a small laugh, making the ends of Sebastian's mouth tug into a similar smile before he turned to take Luci into the hallway that lead down to the kitchen.

O0o0o0o0

Sebastian never really made breakfast. Blaine was a morning person and usually always up before him, so he never had to worry about scrambling eggs or which pan was used for pancakes or where the waffle iron was or how to fry the bacon just perfectly. He wasn't exactly an invalid when it came to breakfast, he knew how to make crepes and cereal and he was a master at putting coffee on but…it wasn't like he did this for a living or something. Even when he was younger, the maid always had breakfast waiting for him when he got up. At Dalton there was a dinner hall with an assembly line of gourmet choices to put on plates. It wasn't like him to admit he was a novice at anything in his life but…breakfast was definitely one of those areas.

He could do this, reading directions off a box didn't take a brain surgeon.

"No Pa Pa." Sebastian turned and looked down at his daughter who looked—was that a judgmental _stare_ directed at him right now? He shook his head; Blaine Anderson copied into a tiny little girl, swear to God.

"What?" He asked, putting the box down next to the bowls he had gotten out to tackle pancakes and knelt to her level.

"Daddy doesn use that bowl." She went over to the cupboard that was near the refrigerator and opened it, yanking out a plastic one along with a few other bowls and cups that had been around it onto the floor. "This one."

Sebastian stared at her a moment before rubbing the back of his neck. Great, his daughter knew more about making pancakes than he did. He should have known this was coming; she always tended to make breakfast with Blaine because they both kept the same crack of dawn hours to watch cartoons.

"Right…I knew that." Sebastian took the bowl from her when she handed it to him. He stood up and looked at the bowls he had chosen on the counter and then at the one in his hand. Was there actually any difference?

Luci tugged on his pajama pants and huffed. "Wan help!"

He looked down at her before setting the bowl down on the counter and dragged a chair from their island table to where everything was set up for making pancakes. He picked her up and set her on the chair so she was level with everything.

"Alright acorn, you can help but you have to listen to directions, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips—alright, that sass had to of come from him. Not that Blaine would ever know or he'd never hear the end of it. "You had the wong bowl."

He opened his mouth. "I…know what I'm doing."

Luci made a soft noise and just watched him…waiting, he guessed, for him to start the pancake process. So great, he was being judged by a four year old. Blaine was never allowed to be sick again. He licked his lips and grabbed the box, reading the directions as he poured the liquids into one bowl and the contents of the Jiffy Mix into the other, glancing over in Luci's direction when she tugged at his shirt.

"Suga."

Sebastian smiled softly and shook his head. "We already added the sugar, sweetheart."

Luci hummed and stomped her foot on the chair, tugging at his shirt again. "Nee moe!"

He set the box down and pushed the bowls back from the edge of the counter a little before leaning down to look at her. "Are you trying to tell me we need more sugar?" He reached forward and scooped her up into his arms, spinning her before tickling her stomach.

Luci squealed and giggled in Sebastian's arms, kicking her feet until he finally stopped moving his fingers along her sides and tummy. He smirked and set her back down on the chair and kneeled, a light chuckle leaving his lips as she hugged him tightly around his neck. He rubbed her back and smoothed her curls down behind her shoulders, waiting until she was finished with her hug before he pulled back.

"Need more sugar?" He asked, placing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She scrunched it cutely, his stomach fluttering as it reminded him of Blaine. "Moe!"

Sebastian stood back up to his original height, checking the box again to look at the directions. "Luc, we already added the sugar…are you sure we need more?"

"Daddy does it."

He looked down at her, unsure because he never made pancakes…and he probably still couldn't make them to save his own life. "Well…"

"Daddy does it!"

He sighed…well, if Blaine did it…and she made pancakes with him all the time, a little more sugar from the more experienced chef wouldn't hurt, right?

"Alright, go head."

Luci grinned and grabbed the sugar bowl, pouring in a little as Sebastian looked at the rest of the directions—and then added even more when he wasn't looking.

0o0o0o0o

"So, what is the first thing you're going to do when we go in there?" Sebastian asked Luci as he put the last finished, golden-brown (misshapen) pancake onto the other stack of two resting on a Disney plate.

"Give kwises!"

He smirked, turning the stove off and wiping his hands on a dish towel. "That's right; give daddy lots of get well kisses." He didn't care if Blaine said no, there was no way he was still catchy three days later. He was so close to getting better, maybe he needed a little push with extra kisses.

Sebastian adjusted the cup of orange juice on top of the tray with pancakes, adding butter and syrup just like Blaine liked it before picking it up to head back to their bedroom. The kitchen was sort of a mess…there was sugar everywhere and drips of pancake batter decorating the front of the stove, countertops and dirty dishes filling the sink. But he figured he could worry about that later…like when Blaine was well enough to clean the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go." Sebastian held onto the tray with one hand and gave Luci his other one to squeeze while she jumped off the chair.

She took off in a run to his bedroom, a small chuckle leaving his lips as she slipped a few times in her dinosaur slippers. He made it to their bedroom just in time to see Luci jump onto the bed, successfully waking Blaine up from another nap. He wasn't as startled as Sebastian thought he would be; he guessed a few years of handling a baby and the nightmare of terrible twos conditioned them to be ready for anything.

"Gentle, baby." Sebastian said, to which Blaine waved off to assure him he was fine and chuckled as Luci jumped into his arms and did what her Pa Pa told her to do—attack him with kisses.

At least he wasn't voicing his concerns about getting her sick anymore, which meant that the shorter was probably feeling better. Blaine probably missed her too; he had given Sebastian strict orders to sanitize everything and keep Luci away from him so he didn't get her sick—which meant he hadn't been able to be close to her to hug her or kiss her goodnight or anything like that for three days.

Blaine snuggled her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently because of the scruff on his face. "My little dino." He cooed, tickling her belly until she giggled. "Did you help Pa Pa in the kitchen?"

She nodded her head and pressed her face into Blaine's chest, humming softly. "I help a wot!"

"She helped a little." Sebastian insisted, putting the tray down on the nightstand.

Blaine chuckled and ran a hand through his curls. "Sure she did." He looked down at her and kissed her nose. "What sound does a raptor make?"

She curled her fingers and made a rawring noise that was more adorable than anything else. Sebastian smiled as Blaine laughed, a full body laugh, the kind that made the taller's heart swell with warmth.

"That's right! Wow, you're scary." Blaine nodded, looking up at Sebastian who, of course, agreed. He sat down in bed with them, kicking off his slippers to bring his legs up under the covers.

He put his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer, kissing the side of his head and discreetly taking his temperature. The shorter hummed softly, closing his eyes a moment to turn his head so that Sebastian's lips ended up right above his hairline.

"You don't have a fever anymore." Sebastian whispered against his skin and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, just need to eat."

Luci squealed. "Pantates!"

Sebastian nodded. "That's right, we have pancakes."

He waited until Blaine shifted in bed and maneuvered some pillows against the headboard to get comfortable, repositioning Luci in his lap so Sebastian could set the tray down on his one thigh. The other moved too, careful with the juice seated on the tray so it didn't tip and spill out over the three of them.

As Blaine started in on his pancakes, Luci picked up the remote from the nightstand and fiddled with it, pressing all the buttons until she found the right one to turn on the TV. Sebastian reached over his husband and took the remote from her to put on her cartoons, sneaking a kiss to her temple as he put the remote back.

Blaine put his fork down after a moment, taking a long sip of orange juice before clearing his throat. He glanced at Sebastian and ran a hand through his daughter's locks. She was completely transfixed with her cartoons, humming along to the theme song as it started up on the screen.

"Did you make these yourself, babe?"

Sebastian looked over at Blaine and inched closer, stealing the cup of orange juice for a sip before putting it down. He glanced at Luci, who probably didn't even realize she was in the same room with them anymore as a blonde headed kid with a football shaped head came onto the screen, before nodding at the shorter.

"Oh yeah, you know…all by myself."

"Your daughter didn't help you?" Blaine asked, clicking the fork off the end of the plate with a smile.

"Well, I mean…" Sebastian felt the back of his neck blush because, no, he was not going down for needing a four year old to help him make breakfast. "She helped…stir stuff."

Blaine smirked, a knowing smile tugging at the end of his lips. "Uh huh." Was the only thing leaving his mouth as he poked at the pancakes.

Sebastian frowned. Damnit. He knew that look. That was the notorious look Blaine always gave him when he knew he'd won something or at least knew something was up. "Why? Do they not taste good?"

He licked his lips and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Oh, they're fine…" He nodded. "They're really good…and really, _really_ sweet…" He trailed off, watching Sebastian's reaction; the bastard. "You see, Luci likes to help by sneaking in extra sugar when she thinks I'm not looking. Usually I catch her…but something tells me she took advantage of Pa Pa not knowing what he was doing in the kitchen."

Sebastian nearly glared at his daughter; he _knew_ something had been up because literally three minutes after he had let her add more sugar she was grinning at him like he had revived the dinosaurs. He sighed and shook his head, moving to take the tray away.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Sebastian asked as he set the tray down on the nightstand, shifting down in bed to rest his upper body on Blaine's lap. The shorter chucked and wrapped his arm around Sebastian's torso while his other hand stroked his hair. "Because I'm never cooking breakfast again."

Luci turned around on the commercial break and grinned at her daddies, moving to nuzzle up against Blaine, her stuffed cat hitting Sebastian in the nose. He swatted at it and tickled at her legs, making her giggle and bury her face in Blaine's chest.

"Did you like your pantates daddy?" She asked, her voice muffled from his t-shirt.

Blaine hummed, moving his hand from Sebastian's hair to gather her into him, kissing her head. "I loved them baby, they were super sweet," Sebastian grumbled into the comforter, making Blaine chuckle. "Just like you two."


End file.
